A Home eNode B (HeNB) may provide restricted access to user equipment (UE), such as a Long Term Evolution (LTE) user device, based on association of the UE with a closed subscriber group (CSG). For example, the UE may include a CSG whitelist, which contains CSG identifiers (CSG IDs) associated with CSG cells that the UE may access. The HeNB may operate in a hybrid mode. In hybrid mode, the HeNB may be accessed as a CSG cell by a UE that includes a CSG whitelist that contains the CSG ID of the HeNB, and may be accessed as a normal cell by other UEs.